


Can we just?

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can we just. . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can we just?

Can we just run away  
Together, just me and you?  
Have fun, forever play?  
You know, just the two of us?

Can we just leave this place?  
Just run hand in hand?  
Be together all our days?  
And never ever look back...

Can we just walk  
Together under the stars?  
I'll kiss your hand and your lips?  
And you can have my heart?

Can we just laugh?  
Innocent giggles, loving looks?  
I'll have your love and you can have mine?  
Because it's my heart and love you took....

Can we just walk  
For hours on end?  
We'll talk about anything?  
And we can lay upon your bed


End file.
